Let's Not Fall in Love
by jiparksw
Summary: Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri? CHANSOO / YAOI / Chaptered! Happy Reading
1. Chapter 1 - Prolog

Chansoo - Let's Not Fall in Love

Chapter judul: Prologue: Some

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo

Genre : Romance

Rate : PG-15

Author : 6112doyeol

Note: Enjoy ya! Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan^^

Summary : Do Kyungsoo yang melewati masa-masa SMA-nya dengan Park Chanyeol, si tinggi yang tidak diketahui apa yang ada di dalam isi hatinya.

.

.

.

 _Untuk apa kau mengatakannya jika pada akhirnya kau akan memberiku harapan palsu?_

 _Jujur ini menyakitkan, kenapa kau melakukan ini Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa kau tidak jujur dan mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan?_

 _Apa dengan melakukan itu, aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepadamu?_

 _Apa arti perlakuan khusus yang kau berikan kepadaku selama ini? Dan pada akhirnya kau memilihnya dan berusaha menghindariku selama ini?_

 _Lebih baik aku mundur sekarang dan pergi jauh dari sisimu._

Setelah melihatmu sekilas, kupikir kau hanya seseorang yang mencoba mengangguku dan menghajarku dengan buku apapun yang berada di meja sekitar kita. Aku tidak pernah menyangka ada yang berani memukul kepalaku dengan buku tanpa alasan. Namun, tidak juga kusangka kau akan menjadi teman hidupku bukan pendamping hidupku. Pada awalnya hubungan kita berasal dari ajakan ku yang kulakukan secara paksa namun itu mengalir bagaikan leleh salju saat musim semi datang.

Waktu itu pun berlalu pergi, semakin lama kau dan aku melekat bagaikan amplop dan perangko. Setelah itu aku sering melihat tatapan tajam namun hangat dari kedua manik matamu yang dilindungi oleh kacamata bulat itu, suaramu yang terdengar menggemaskan namun berubah didepan orang lain saat serius dan satu hal yang paling kusukai; berada disebelahmu yang kadang sibuk meladeni ocehanku yang tidak jelas, serius mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru maupun kau sekedar duduk disebelahku sambil memandangiku dengan tatapan hangat.

 _Disaat itu aku hanya berpikir akan berbaur dengan teman sekelasku yang baru, disanalah aku melihatmu yang diam dan tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Dengan perlahan aku menghampiri dirimu yang tak kukenal sosokmu dan menanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan tugas kita. Tentu saja, aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas kelompokku secepatnya dan harus melakukannya dengan seseorang yang bahkan belum kukenal? Tentu saja, itu sangat menyebalkan dan daripada menggerutu lebih baik kulakukan saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik._

"Park Chanyeol" Gumam Kyungsoo saat berada didepan mejanya. Chanyeol langsung mendongak melihat pria mungil yang mengajaknya berbicara itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita memiliki tugas yang harus di kerjakan bersama, datanglah ke rumahku besok" Tuturnya sambil meletakkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat rumahnya diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, aku akan datang"

 _Minat, kesukaan dan hobi awalnya hanya kupikir sebagai kageteori bonus untuk menemukan teman baru. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa hal itu bisa membawa sosoknya untuk merobohkan pertahananku dan jujur mungkin aku sedikit menyesal tentang hal itu._

"Do Kyungsoo..." Gumam Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di rumah Kyungsoo. Ia saat ini sedang meregangkan badannya yang sibuk didepan komputer Kyungsoo selama dua jam lamanya.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang matanya tidak lepas dari depan layar laptop. Dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan materi sejarah yang diberikan oleh Kang seongsaengnim.

"Kau adalah _player game_ kan? Kulihat di desktopmu banyak sekali icon game _online_ maupun _offline_ " Chanyeol memandangi Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya itu.

"Ya begitulah, tapi aku hanya memainkan yang bertipe _virtual_ , aku tidak terlalu berminat dengan _game_ tipe _roleplayer_ maupun yang _fantasy_ " Ia kemudian memandangi Chanyeol yang terlihat sedikit lesu.

"Begitukah? Apa kau tidak mau memainkan game MMORPG?" Tanya Chanyeol dan menatap Kyungsoo penuh harap.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran sekaligus sedikit bingung dengan pria jakung ini.

"Aku ingin memiliki teman bermain _game_ yang sama, ah tidak maksudku jarang sekali ada _player game_ di sekolah ini dan aku ingin bermain denganmu" Pinta Chanyeol dengan sedikit memelas.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia tentu ingin mencari sesuatu yang menghilangkan bosan saat dia di rumah dan mungkin penawaran itu tepat "Baiklah aku akan memainkannya"

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Chanyeol sedikit girang dan untuk pertama kalinya seorang Do Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol tertawa.

"Apa-apaan mahkluk ini"

Teman baru adalah hal yang biasa, namun menjadi lebih menyenangkan lagi jika kau menemukan dengan seseorang yang memiliki minat yang sama. Jujur ini kesempatan langka yang tidak dapat ku lewatkan begitu saja. Dan itu menjadi hal yang mengubah segala pandanganku.

Hubungan itu umpamanya seperti roda yang berputar menuju ke arah tujuannya dan hal itupun tentu pasti memiliki kendala pada jalur perjalanannya. Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo setelah tiga bulan ini pun tidak ada yang berubah, Chanyeol yang tetap menganggap Kyungsoo adalah teman sepermainan _game_ -nya dan orang yang berada disampingnya untuk membicarakan hal yang dianggapnya menyenangkan untuk dibahas bersama. Kyungsoo tentu saja senang bersama dengan Chanyeol meskipun dia bisa dibilang sedikit menyebalkan dari semua anak yang pernah ia kenal. Tapi cepat atau lambat semuanya itu berubah seperti keempat musim di Korea.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas dan memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menyebalkan, ia kadang tidak tahan juga dengan tingkah _talk-active_ Chanyeol dan sering juga ia memukul kepala Chanyeol dengan buku yang berada disekitarnya.

PUK!

Sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kenapa lagi Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap pelan kepalanya. Jujur ia sendiri kadang bingung untuk apa dia dipukul Kyungsoo.

"Dasar, jangan mengataiku payah lagi tiang listrik" Keluh Kyungsoo dan menghela nafas.

"Tapi itu memang kenyataannya"

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tajam "Apa aku harus membunuhmu? Kau tidak ingat sudah kukatakan aku bukan orang yang pandai bermain game tipe MMORPG"

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah membuat strategi dan membaca pergerakan player lain saat melakukan PVP" Lanjut Chanyeol dan membuat Kyungsoo mengambil buku yang berada didekat mereka.

"Apa? Kau mau memukulku lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol melihat pemandangan didepannya dan terlebih dahulu melindungi kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia bahkan sangat siap dan menutup kedua matanya.

DEG

Chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat dengan Kyungsoo yang berwajah datar sedang mengusap kepalanya dengan menggunakan buku. Ia hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu hingga Kyungsoo menghentikan hal itu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Baiklah tiang listrik aku akan mencoba melakukan itu" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan memandangi pria didepannya dengan sedikit senyuman.

'Mungkin dia orang yang menyenangkan dan cukup seperti ini saja diantara kami berdua'

Sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan saat aku berteman dengan siapapun itu, tapi tetap mahkluk mungil ini membuatku selalu ingin berkelahi dengannya, membicarakan hal-hal yang kusukai dan yang paling membuatku selalu penasaran dengannya adalah sosoknya dengan ekspresi datar, kadang juga ia terdiam dan mengabaikan apapun disekelilingnya.

Selama seharian ini Kyungsoo tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun itu dan mengabaikan panggilan Chanyeol di kelas karena dia sedang memikirkan suatu hal yang ia sadari setelah temannya menanyakan suatu hal 'Apakah kau menyukai Chanyeol? Kulihat kalian akhir-akhir ini sangat akrab'

Ia takut, ia sangat takut dengan perasaan itu. Ia bahkan tidak ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan membebani Chanyeol tentang perasaannya seandainya dia memang menyukai Chanyeol dan pria jakung itu mengetahuinya. Ia tidak ingin hubungan yang sudah sempurna ini hancur melebur hanya karena ketertarikan. Ia takut jika Chanyeol menghindarinya jika seandainya itu benar dan ia benar-benar nyaman dengan status pertemanan mereka. Ia tau bahwa pria itu hanya memerlukan sedikit perhatian dan itu membuat dirinya sendiri berjanji untuk menjadi teman Chanyeol dan menjaganya. Hanya itu dan tidak lebih.

"Kyungsoo"

"..."

"Do Kyungsoo"

"..."

"Pendek"

"..."

"Ya, kau ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol heran melihat tingkah sahabatnya ini.

"..."

"Do Dio penguin—"

"Park Chanyeol tolong bawakan proyektor yang berada di ruangan kepala sekolah" Perintah Choi seongsaengnim.

"Kyungsoo-ya, ambil kabel sambung yang berada di kantor guru" Pinta Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo segera pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan perasaan malas dan melangkah dengan pendek ke kantor guru yang berada di lantai atas sekolahnya. Ia melewati tangga belakang dan melewati lorong yang penerangannya tidak terlalu baik dan itu membuat sebagian besar orang takut namun terkecuali buat Kyungsoo. Ia segera mengambil sambungan kabel dari ruangan itu dan berjalan dengan pikiran yang bingung tentang perasaannya.

"Ya, kau lama sekali Choi seongsaengnim sudah mengomel" Gumam Chanyeol ketika berpikir untuk menyusul Kyungsoo yang terlalu lama bisa terlihat wajahnya sedikit berseri ketika melihat Kyungsoo. Mereka bertemu di dekat tangga dan itu tidak jauh dari kelas mereka.

"eung..." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan Chanyeol segera mengambil tindakan; segera mengambil kabel sambung itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan tidak lupa mengusap lembut kepala pria mungil itu.

Namun Kyungsoo hanya diam menerima perlakuan itu. Detak jantungnya sedikit lebih keras dari yang biasanya dan kedua pipinya memanas. Ia hanya terus berjalan disamping Park Chanyeol ke kelas dan duduk kembali ke kursinya.

Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kepalanya ia letakkan di atas lipatan tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh" Gumamnya pelan dan menahan senyumannya.

Di kadang kala banyak sekali yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang murni diantara hubungan pertemanan, pasti tetap ada suatu hal didalamnya dan itu berupa

 _Perasaan_

Dan itulah yang menjadi boomerang yang dapat menampar wajah orang yang melemparnya jika dia salah mengatakan sesuatu tentang perasaannya sendiri.

Entah sudah berapa kali pertanyaan itu disajikan untuk seorang Do Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah curiga.

"Tidak"

"Bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol?" Pertanyaan itu selalu melesat dari mulut siapapun. Kyungsoo menghela nafas berat "Tidak, hubungan kami tidak seperti itu"

"Aku tidak menyukainya" Entah sudah berapa ratus kali ucapan itu diucapkan Kyungsoo tanpa berpikir apakah itu adalah dusta atau kenyataan. Tentu saja apa yang diketahui Kyungsoo sama dengan Chanyeol.

' _Kami berdua hanyalah teman baik'_

' _Dia seorang patner bermain game yang bisa kuajak duel'_

' _Kami berdua tidak saling menyukai, tidak saling tertarik'_

' _dan sebenarnya diriku cukup membosankan tanpa game'_

"Kau tau ada seseorang yang menyukainya, namanya Sandara Nuna" Lanjut Sehun dan membuat Kyungsoo benar-benar terdiam, larut dengan pikirannya yang mulai berbelit-belit.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak peduli"

Kyungsoo benar-benar terdiam kali ini. Ucapan Sehun telah merasuki pikirannya dan sedikit membuat dirinya kacau. Jujur ia ingin seperti ini terus namun, apakah pantas dirinya terus disampingnya? Ia tau suatu saat hubungan mereka akan merenggang karena istilah pacaran maupun kekasih masuk kedalam hubungan mereka. Tapi sejak awal Kyungsoo sadar akan hal itu. Maka dari itu dia berpikir ini adalah waktu terbaik untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Babo Kyung, kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan melemahkan sedikit suaranya dan mengusap surai rambut Kyungsoo yang halus dan sangat disukainya. Ia sering sekali panik melihat Kyungsoo yang mendadak diam dan mengabaikan ejekannya.

Kyungsoo yang terdiam membuka mulutnya "Yeolie, apakah lebih baik begini? Aku tidak mau kau sulit didekati siapapun karena hubungan kita ini yang mereka anggap terlalu dekat"

"Mungkin kita harus sedikit menjaga jarak"

"Seperti itukah isi pikiranmu, Do Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sedikit kesal.

"Tapi bukannya banyak beredar kabar bahwa Sandara nuna yang cantik itu menyukaimu, bukannya ini sedikit aneh jika aku masih terus denganmu?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan perasaan sedikit sesak di dadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan nuna itu, kau tau? Aku hanya ingin mengikuti tournament game dan mengajakmu merasakan bertapa menyenangkannya panggung tournament game itu" Dan kemudian melepaskan kacamata Kyungsoo untuk melihat bertapa bulatnya mata pria mungil itu.

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia memandangi Chanyeol dengan sedikit tidak jelas karena matanya yang mengalami rabun jauh.

"Aku hanya ingin kita terus seperti ini"

Dan ia terus melihat senyuman pria jakung itu dan menenangkan debaran jantungnya setelah mengetahui apa isi pikiran sahabatnya itu.

' _Apakah mungkin? Aku menyukai sahabatku sendiri?'_

Pada akhirnya, itu menjadi awal belenggu di hati pria mungil memiliki panggilan D.O itu.

-Prologue end-

Ps : ini ff titipan temen aku, dia author di aff hahaha kalo ff ku belum rampung semua! Ditunggu aja yaaa^^

Lanjut gaknih? :v


	2. Chapter 2

Chansoo - Let's not Fall in Love

Main story

Character: Park Chanyeol & Do Kyungsoo

Genre: romance

Rate: NC-15

Author: 6112doyeol

Summary: Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta kepada sahabatnya sendiri, bagaimana kelanjutannya?

.

.

.

 _Untuk apa kau mengatakannya jika pada akhirnya kau akan memberiku harapan palsu?_

 _Jujur ini menyakitkan, kenapa kau melakukan ini Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa kau tidak jujur dan mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan?_

 _Apa dengan melakukan itu, aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepadamu?_

 _Apa arti perlakuan khusus yang kau berikan kepadaku selama ini? Dan pada akhirnya kau memilihnya dan berusaha menghindariku selama ini?_

 _Lebih baik aku mundur sekarang dan pergi jauh dari sisimu._

Park Chanyeol dan Do Kyungsoo sebelum memasuki cerita utama ini telah bersahabat karena minat yang sama. Dimana Park Chanyeol yang senang bersama dengan sahabat game-nya itu dan Kyungsoo sepertinya mulai merasakan ada hal yang aneh bergejolak di perasaannya. Bagaimana bisa seorang Do Kyungsoo bisa menyukai sahabatnya sendiri? Namun menjadi hal yang terlalu tidak mungkin jika dia menyukai sahabat yang telah membuatnya 'nyaman' setelah tiga bulan belakangan.

Pria mungil itu terdiam setelah melihat apa yang terjadi didepannya, memasang wajah datar seolah tidak peduli dan rasanya ia ingin sekali menghajar jerapah itu atau setidaknya karakter game-nya hingga babak belur —Chanyeol terlalu ambisius soal kemenangan sekecil apapun itu, bahkan di game sekalipun— karena dia sangat menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Dia diam saja saat Sandara memeluknya tepat didepannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Do Kyungsoo —sebagai musuh— yang lebih memalukannya lagi dia melakukannya didepan umum, lebih tepatnya café yang sedang ramai.

Chanyeol tidak bereaksi apapun dan sempat memandangi Kyungsoo sekilas hingga Sandara melepaskan pelukannya "Yeolie, nuna pulang dulu~ jangan lupa membalas chatku nanti ya~"

"Ya"

Entah rasanya ada apa namun Sandara tetap menatap tajam Kyungsoo saat berjalan keluar dari café dan dibalas dengan tidak acuh oleh penerima.

"Aku mau pulang" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dan kemudian kembali terdiam.

"Tunggu sebentar"

Ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang berada di atas café dan memasukkannya kedalam tas. Kyungsoo menunggunya tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju subway dan menaiki bus itu dengan duduk berdampingan.

"Kyungie" Panggil Chanyeol.

"hmm..."

Kyungsoo menghadapkan wajahnya ke Chanyeol dan melihat pria jakung itu tersenyum kemudian dibalas dengan kebingungan yang langsung terbaca oleh Chanyeol "Tidak ada penguin~"

Kyungsoo hanya menanggukkan kepalanya "Jadi menurutmu bagaimana Dara nuna?"

"Hmm..."

"Kenapa Yeol?"

"Tidak, aku hanya menganggap dia seseorang yang lebih tua dariku"

"Hanya itu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol menatapnya sedikit bingung dan—

CKITT

Bus itu berhenti dan Kyungsoo harus turun sekarang dari bus. Ia bahkan membiarkan Chanyeol bingung seperti itu.

Menjelang festival budaya Kyungsoo merasakan kekesalan yang lebih dari biasanya bahkan ini adalah rekor yang paling luar biasa. Ia ingin sekali memotong mulut siapapun itu yang berani mengatakan dia menyukai Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo ragu apakah dia menyukai Chanyeol atau tidak. Ia nyaman tentu saja namun, ketakutan atas perubahan hubungan inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo ragu.

Chanyeol menghampiri Kyungsoo "Kyungie!"

"Ah! Ya?"

"Kau mau bermain game?" Tawar Chanyeol sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan dengan nada menantang Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah Park Chanyeol!" Terima Kyungsoo dan menempatkan diri disamping Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan laptopnya.

Mereka berdua bertanding hingga Taehyung, teman Chanyeol yang merupakan anak dari kelas lain melihat mereka berdua melalui jendela didepan kelas mereka dan meneriaki mereka "Ya! Park Chanyeol! Do Kyungsoo! Kalian mesra sekali!"

"Jadi? Kau cemburu?" Balas Chanyeol sama kuatnya dengan jeritan Taehyung yang seketika membuat Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang aneh lagi dan sedikit salah tingkah. Taehyung hanya tersenyum kemudian lari meninggalkan kelas mereka.

Tersisa tiga hari lagi menjelang festival dan tentu saja suasana sekolah menjadi cerah karena murid-murid dalam semangat menghias yang memuncak karena ada persaingan antar kelas untuk acara ini. Kelas mereka berdua juga sibuk dan tentu saja mereka turut ikut menyertakan diri dalam kegiatan itu.

"Chanyeol-ah"

"Ya Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol saat dipanggil Kyungsoo yang duduk tepat didepannya. Kyungsoo memberikan sesuatu yang dia buat dari origami.

Kupu-kupu

"Punyaku ini berwarna orange, kau tau itu warna aura karakter gameku dan kau?" Tanyanya dengan semangat.

"Hm... Hijau" Balasnya dan Kyungsoo mengambil kertas origami berwarna hijau dan melipatnya menjadi kupu-kupu untuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Kyungie" Balasnya tersenyum kemudian menyimpan kupu-kupu itu. Mereka menyimpan kupu-kupu itu untuk diri mereka sendiri tanpa memikirkan apapun diantara mereka berdua.

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Chanyeol menanyakan tentang keadaan Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini di SNS, mengirimkan kalimat-kalimat manis dan menarik perhatian Kyungsoo dimana pun mereka berada. Terlebih dia pernah mengirimkan pesan kepadanya yang sukses membuat Kyungsoo tercengang

'Aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya ketika aku memelukmu'

Kyungsoo terus mengumam hal yang aneh-aneh saat membacanya namun dibalas Chanyeol bahwa ia sedang bercanda.

Kyungsoo berada di kelas dan memandangi apa yang terjadi di lapangan. Melihat api unggun yang menyala dan langit yang cerah di malam ini.

"Kyungsoo" Panggil Chanyeol dan dia memasuki ruang kelasnya yang gelap dan sepi.

"hm? Chanyeol?" Tanyanya memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi karena tadi dia hanya sendiri di ruangan itu.

Chanyeol memandangi Kyungsoo dengan heran "Kenapa kau sendiri disini? Dan ruangan ini sangat gelap"

"Kemari" Pinta Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol berjalan menuju jendela melihat bintang yang memunculkan cahaya dan menyebar dimana-mana.

"Indah bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis dan membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau sungguh manis Do Kyungsoo"

Kedua pipi Kyungsoo terasa panas saat itu dan berwarna pink cerah seketika dan bersyukur Chanyeol tidak melihatnya.

"Apakah kau ingin memelukku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan nada yang ragu.

"Aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh, Kyungie" Jawab Chanyeol dan memandangi wajah pria manis itu.

"Yeolie, kau menginginkanku menjadi kekasihmu? Huh?" Tanya Kyungsoo spontan dan membuat mata Chanyeol melebar.

"Yah! Bu— Bu— Bukan itu maksudku!" Kyungsoo segera meralat perkataannya dan meruntuk dalam hatinya 'Dasar Kyungsoo bodoh'

"Su— Sudah! Lupaka—"

"Hmm..." Gumam Chanyeol dan tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan iya?"

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ya, Kyungie-ku, aku menyukaimu dan tentu saja aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihmu" Ungkapnya dengan senyum yang Kyungsoo selalu sukai dan kembang api yang meletup diatas langit sukses membuat Kyungsoo tercengang.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

"Apa kau pikir aku sedang bercanda, heum?" Tanyanya dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh pria mungil yang bersandar di jendela.

"Bolehkah aku jujur?" Pinta Kyungsoo dan melihat kedalam manik-manik Chanyeol. Memantapkan dirinya tentang keraguan apa yang ia rasakan dan menyusun kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ingin dia ungkapkan selama ini.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga... ya seperti yang kau tau" Dia menghela nafas dan melanjutkan "Aku hanya akan terus berbohong tentang apa yang kurasakan jika kau tidak mengatakan perasaanmu"

"Kyungie sayang, berbohong itu tidak baik" Ucap Chanyeol dan menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Dan bolehkah kau menungguku? Kurasa terlalu cepat jika kita memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih" Pintanya dengan sedikit malu-malu.

Pria jakung yang berada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum dan kemudian menempelkan bibirnya di dahi si mungil itu "Aku akan menunggu hingga itu akan terjadi"

Dan Chanyeol membungkam Kyungsoo tepat dibibirnya dengan sentuhan lembut.

"Terima kasih"

Tidak banyak yang berubah setelah itu, Kyungsoo yang selalu fokus belajar dan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan laptopnya di sekolah, tidak ada yang tau tentang hubungan yang terjadi diantara mereka. Mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan 'tidak ada' yang berubah. Mereka terlihat seperti itu didepan temannya.

Namun dibalik itu, Chanyeol sering mengatakan kalimat-kalimat manis kepada si imut itu dan mengunjungi rumah Kyungsoo untuk bermain dengannya. Yang dimaksud itu bermain dalam arti yang sebenarnya, bukannya hal-hal yang berada diluar delusi rate cerita fiksi ini.

Tak jarang, Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan untuk melakukan skinship dengan Kyungsoo; memainkan kedua pipi imut Kyungsoo, mengenggam tangannya bahkan memeluknya. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan mulai dari bermain game hingga apa yang Chanyeol ingin lakukan; melakukan skinship sambil bermain game, itu merupakan hal yang menyenangkan bagi Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo ikut menikmatinya.

Chanyeol sangat menyukai ramyeon buatan Kyungsoo dan mereka sering memakannya bersama-sama. Banyak hal yang mereka lakukan jika berada di rumah Chanyeol maupun Kyungsoo mulai dari bermain game hingga menonton film ataupun acara televisi kesukaan mereka.

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyungsoo-ya" Pinta Chanyeol dengan nada kekanak-kanakan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol kembali merengek "Ayolah Kyungie! Kau harus melakukan itu!"

"WOAH!" Kyungsoo terkejut saat Chanyeol mengangkatnya dan mendudukkan Kyungsoo diantara kedua kaki Chanyeol.

Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang, menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Kyungsoo sambil mencium wangi mint tubuh si mungil itu.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh sekarang, dia tidak terbiasa dengan hal yang tak pernah dia lakukan dengan orang lain dan merengek "Yeolie, aku tidak terbiasa melakukan ini"

"Lepaskan aku sekarang"

"Jika kau mau ku serang, baiklah" Balas Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menghela nafas mengaku menyerah namun tersenyum.

"Yeolie, kapan kau akan pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo cukup lama kemudian dan melihat jam menunjukkan pukul 6 sore.

"Mmm... Baiklah" Balasnya sambil memainkan rambut Kyungsoo. Ia melepas pria mungil itu dan kemudian menyusun barang bawaannya.

Kyungsoo mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang dan kemudian pria itu bertanya "Ada apa Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan Chanyeol tersenyum mendekati pria mungil itu memeluknya lalu bergumam "Aku ingin sekali memelukmu saat aku tertidur atau kapanpun kalau aku mau"

"Eh?" Tanya Kyungsoo memerah dan dilanjutkan oleh ciuman dari Chanyeol yang manis namun dalam. Pergerakan yang dibuat Chanyeol tentu saja membuat Kyungsoo terbuai, dan tanpa ragu-ragu Kyungsoo membuka mulutnya membuat ciumannya semakin dalam. Lenguhan dan desahan halus lolos seiring Chanyeol mendominasi dan jika bisa, Chanyeol akan membawa Kyungsoo ke kamar lalu menyerangnya. Namun Chanyeol masih sadar akan batas maupun umur mereka dan tidak lupa oleh rate cerita fiksi yang sudah kutulis ini.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka dan bisa dilihat bahwa Kyungsoo menunjukkan reaksi yang bisa membuat dirinya lemas dibawah Chanyeol "Ye— Yeolie—" sambil menunjukkan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Sstt... Diamlah" Jawab Chanyeol dan membungkam bibir kesukaannya itu dengan jari telunjuk "Aku pulang dulu honey, jangan nakal dan jangan tidur tengah malam. Bye"

Chanyeol keluar dan setelah menutup pintunya, Kyungsoo terjatuh setelah terbuai oleh pergerakan Park Chanyeol.

 _Awalnya aku sangat menikmatinya dan itu hanya cerita sesaat yang membuatku merasakan bertapa sakitnya perasaan jenuh di hidup ini. Hidupku yang sakit karena perasaan manusia yang tidak kekal, selalu berubah._

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, mereka tetap 'biasa' saja namun seperti musim gugur yang siap menjatuhkan daunnya seperti perasaan yang jatuh ke dalam lubang hati manusia lalu hilang. Perlahan semua akan berubah entah dalam kedekatan atau keretakkan.

Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini sangat menyukai gitar dan dia sering berkonsultasi mengenai musik dengan Baekhyun, teman sekelas mereka. Bahkan akhir-akhir ini mereka sangat suka dijodohkan oleh teman-temannya.

"Chanyeol kapan kau akan menyatakan perasaan ke Baekhyun?"

"Kami tau kau menyukai Baekhyun"

"Menurutku Chanyeol lebih cocok dengan Baekhyun daripada Kyungsoo"

Jujur itu membuat Kyungsoo kesal namun ia yakin dengan Chanyeol yang menyayanginya dan Chanyeol pasti tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Chanyeol-ah!" Baekhyun mendekatinya saat Chanyeol sibuk berbicara dengan Kyungsoo "Ini sheet lagu yang kau minta"

"Ah, terima kasih Baekhyun-ah"

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu denganmu duduklah di sampingku"

"Tentu saja" Balas Chanyeol senang dan duduk disamping Baekhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun dan awalnya Kyungsoo melihatnya biasa saja karena Chanyeol ingin memperluas minatnya ke musik dan belajar bermain gitar.

Namun, lambat laun rasanya ada yang janggal. Chanyeol yang tidak pernah mengirimkan pesan atau chat kepadanya, bermain game pun sudah jarang dilakukan karena kesibukan Chanyeol dan rasanya jarak diantara mereka semakin lebar. Kyungsoo ingin sekali seperti dulu dengan Chanyeol, dia bahkan selalu menanyakan apa yang Chanyeol rasakan namun ia lalu mengabaikan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, bahkan untuk duduk disebelah Kyungsoo pun Chanyeol tidak sudi dan Kyungsoo merasa sakit bahwa pada kenyataannya dia diabaikan, Chanyeol menjauh dan yang paling dia benci jika—

Chanyeol bosan dengannya

Ia berusaha yakin dengan Chanyeol, namun sepertinya hatinya sudah berubah.

 _ **Untuk apa kau mengatakannya jika pada akhirnya kau akan memberiku harapan palsu?**_

...

 _ **Jujur ini menyakitkan, kenapa kau melakukan ini Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa kau tidak jujur dan mengatakan apa yang kau inginkan?**_

Itu adalah urusanku, kenapa kau harus tau?

 _ **Apa dengan melakukan itu, aku harus mengucapkan selamat kepadamu?**_

...

 _ **Apa arti perlakuan khusus yang kau berikan kepadaku selama ini? Dan pada akhirnya kau memilihnya dan berusaha menghindariku selama ini?**_

Tidak, aku tak pernah merasakan hal itu, kau yang terlalu berlebihan.

 _ **Lebih baik aku mundur sekarang dan pergi jauh dari sisimu.**_

... Terserah, aku tidak peduli.

Kyungsoo sibuk di perpustakaan saat istirahat siang berlangsung hingga pulang. Saat mau memasuki kelas saat pulang sekolah, ia menanyakan tentang kegiatan khusus yang akan dilakukan pada Tao.

"Tao-ya!"

"Kenapa? Kau ingin bertanya bahwa Chanyeol menyatakan perasaan ke Baekhyun dan sekarang mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, namun ia mencoba bersikap normal dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan Tao "Ah! Bukan itu! Aku hanya ingin menanyakan rencana kegiatan kita! Tapi sebelumnya kau dipanggil Kang seongsaengnim ke kantor!"

"Ah baiklah"

Kyungsoo lari menuju kedalam kelas mengambil buku-bukunya dan berlari ke subway yang arahnya menuju sungai Han. Ia berlari, mencari sisi sungai Han yang sepi dan jarang di lewati orang. Dengan berat hati dia menghidupkan smartphone yang sudah dia kantongi selama seharian ini, menekan nomor yang sudah sangat ia hapal dan dengan seluruh kekuatannya ia menekan tombol hijau itu.

Tutt...

Tutt...

'Kyungsoo?'

Dengan seluruh tenaganya dan apa yang mengganjal didalam hatinya "Chanyeol-ah... Selamat, kau sudah jadian dengan Baekhyun... Kuharap hubungan kalian berlangsung lama"

'Ah, terima kasih Kyungsoo-ya'

"Aku lega"

'...'

"Pada akhirnya kau jujur dengan perasaanmu sendiri"

'...'

'ngomong-ngomong aku belum memanggilmu penguin ya hari ini'

 _Chanyeol-ah tolong hentikan itu._

'Ya sudah kututup dulu ya penguin'

Tutt...

 _Kenapa, kau melakukan ini kepadaku, Chanyeol-ah? Jika pada akhirnya kau akan melukai diriku, kenapa kau memulainya? Suatu saat aku akan berbahagia sepertimu..._

 _Selamat tinggal..._

Kyungsoo menangis setelah menahan tangisannya sejak dari tadi, ia terus menangis hingga Taehyung —secara tidak langsung— menemukan Kyungsoo disana memanggilnya "Kyungsoo?"

"Ah? Taehyung?" Dia menghentikan tangisannya.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol kan?"

"... ya"

"Sejujurnya kau lebih cocok dengan Chanyeol, kau tau? Aku melihatmu yang lebih cocok dengan Chanyeol karena dari semua orang, kau yang paling mengerti dirinya" Lanjut Taehyung dan menbuat Kyungsoo memandanginya dengan tidak percaya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, mungkin ini saatnya menceritakan apa yang terjadi "Terima kasih Taehyung-ah, aku akan menceritakan kenyataan yang ada"

Semuanya menatap Kyungsoo saat memasuki kelas dan tentu saja Chen —sahabat Kyungsoo— memandanginya dengan aneh. Terlebih pagi-pagi dia sudah melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua didalam kelas.

Tidak peduli dengan keadaan apapun, saat Kyungsoo datang ke tempatnya, dia langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang terbilang frontal.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini?"

"Hm?" Tanya Kyungsoo lesu.

"Bagaimana reaksimu tentang berita Park Chanyeol?"

"Aku lega"

"Hah?" Chen memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Aku lega karena dia jujur tentang perasaannya"

"Kenapa bisa? Dan kami semua tau, bahwa kau tidak memiliki perasaan dengan Park Chanyeol" Chen benar-benar heran dengan tingkah sahabat baiknya.

"Sejujurnya, aku memilikinya"

Chen terkejut dengan pengakuan sahabatnya sendiri yang ia anggap seperti pengakuan dating seorang member idol-group yang terkenal "Apa-apaan kau Do Kyungsoo! Tapi ya sejujurnya kulihat kau memang menyukainya"

Chen berusaha tenang dan menunggu kelanjutan cerita sahabatnya itu "Dia pernah mengatakan bahwa dia menyukaiku namun, aku tidak ingin menjalin kasih dengannya. Kau tau itu komitmen kan?"

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat" Simpul Chen dan membuat Kyungsoo bertanya sambil tersenyum pahit "Kenapa?"

"Kau tau? Perasaan orang itu hanya sesaat dan kau pasti tau resiko itu, aku salut denganmu yang mengambil keputusan ini"

"Tapi... Kau harus melupakannya Do Kyungsoo, kau tau? Banyak pria yang lebih baik daripada dia terlebih dia sudah melukai perasaanmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum pahit mendengar saran teman baiknya itu "Baiklah"

Nasib itu selalu mempermainkanmu kau tau? Seperti dua buah dadu yang dimainkan, angka yang dihasilkan dan jumlah kedua dadu jika ditambahkan sangat berbeda juga. Mungkin orang dapat mengatakan bahwa hidup itu adalah perjudian.

Tiga minggu kemudian dan tentu saja Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih bersama berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang menyendiri, menjauh dari Chanyeol sesuai dengan saran Chen.

 _"Jangan mencoba untuk dekat kembali dengannya, bukan hanya seseorang sepertimu yang dekat dengan Chanyeol dulu hubungannya retak, bahkan kami juga"_

 _"Jika teman baikmu ingin kau bahagia, maka lakukan yang dia katakan" Ucap Taehyung._

Chen tersenyum memiliki niat bertaruh dengan Kyungsoo "Bagaimana ceritanya jika mereka berdua putus?"

"Apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Dalam waktu sebulan ini, mereka pasti akan berpisah"

Kyungsoo menatap Chen dengan terkejut dan tidak percaya "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

"Baekhyun—"

"Baekhyun ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol" Kyungsoo menatap Chen dengan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau tau? Anak remaja itu sangat labil dan perasaan itu sangat cepat membuatnya jenuh, tanpa memikirkan apapun mereka ingin bebas dengan cepat saat dia bosan"

"..."

"Kyungsoo, kau lihat saja nanti"

Karma selalu berlaku, apakah berlaku juga dengan kisah Do Kyungsoo? Sekali lagi, takdir akan mempermainkannya dan itu akan terus terjadi.

Seminggu kemudian saat Kyungsoo memasuki kelas Baekhyun dikerubungi oleh anak sekelas dan apa yang dikatakan Chen benar-benar terjadi.

"Kenapa kau memutuskan Chanyeol?"

"Bagaimana dengannya saat kau memutuskannya?"

"Kau tidak kasihan dengan Chanyeol?"

Padahal seharusnya aku sudah lega karena dia bersama dengan orang yang ia pilih dan ia sayangi ternyata takdir berkata lain.

Disisi lain, di kediaman rumah Do, Insung —Ayah Kyungsoo— duduk dengan gaya elegan-nya menghadapi pemuda berdarah Cina-Kanada yang terkesan sombong ini

Kris Wu

"Ada apa kau disini?" Tanya Insung dengan cool dan dijawab Kris dengan angkuh "Kau tidak tau? Kakek Kyungsoo, Do Jeongsim berniat menjodohkanku dengan anakmu. Ya kupikir selain dalam rangka proyek perusahaanku, aku ingin mengunjungi calon tunanganku"

"Jadi kau akan melakukan pernikahan politik dengan anakku?" Tanya Insung sinis.

"Tidak juga, sebenarnya dilihat-lihat anakmu juga cukup menarik"

"Dan juga jika kami menikah, maka perusahaan Do yang bergerak di bidang ekspor-impor di pelabuhan maupun penerbangan bisa menguntungkan perusahaanku yang menghasilkan produk farmasi untuk penyebaran produk obat-obatan Cina"

Insung memutar kedua matanya dan tatapan sinis dilemparnya "Kris Wu, aku tau kau bukan pria 'dermawan' bahkan perusahaanmu juga begitu"

Kris tersenyum dan melihat wajah pria didepannya kesal "Baik-baik, kau pasti tau apa niatku. Selain dia menarik, latar belakangnya juga sangat menguntungkanku. Mungkin aku juga nanti bisa mengambil alih perusahaan Do"

"Kau!" Pekik Insung yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Kris.

"Jangan lupa, perjodohan ini dilakukan oleh Do Jeongsim. Kau tidak mungkin menentang perintah ayahmu sendiri kan?" Tanya Kris dan membuat Insung bungkam.

"Berhati-hatilah sikapmu terhadap anakku. Aku tau bagaimana reputasimu diluar sana 'Si CEO muda yang dermawan' banyak sekali konglomerat muda yang tidak menyukaimu karena jumlah orang yang kau pacari" Ancam Insung.

"Wah! Luar biasa! Ternyata gosipku mencapai Korea. Apa Do Jeongsim yang berada di Hongkong pernah mengatakannya kepadamu?" Tanya Kris dan membuat kesabaran Insung habis.

"Hanya melihatmu, aku juga sudah tau. Jika kau datang hanya untuk membuatku kesal lebih baik kau pulang. Jangan berharap anakku akan menerima perjodohan ini" Gumam Insung dan Kris bangkit sambil tersenyum remeh

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

"Chanyeol-ah, tugas ini kau selesaikan ya" Suruh Kyungsoo dan meletakkan beberapa tumpuk buku. Chanyeol hanya memandanginya kemudian mengangguk singkat.

 _Rasanya sepi_

Chen menghampiri Kyungsoo "Bagaimana perasaanmu kepadanya sekarang?"

"Hmm... Entahlah" Balasnya sambil tersenyum membuat Chen menghela nafas.

"Lupakan dia"

"Jika aku melupakannya dengan cepat tidak mungkin aku akan bertahan dengan perasaan yang ingin ku buang sejak awal aku mengenalnya" Ia tersenyum getir.

"Bagaimana dengan berita itu?"

"Sejujurnya aku terkejut karena kupikir aku sudah lega namun, ah sudahlah. Aku tidak menyangka omonganmu itu menjadi kenyataan"

"Kau tidak perlu peduli dengannya Kyungsoo, bersikap biasa saja dan tidak perlu terlalu peduli lagi kepadanya"

"Tentu saja" dan dia keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari Taehyung.

"Taehyung-ah!" Panggil Kyungsoo dan mendekatinya. Tentu saja Taehyung bingung dengan kehadiran mendadak Kyungsoo namun ia kemudian mengeluarkan senyuman khas-nya "Kudengar dia sudah putus dengan Baekhyun"

"Ya begitulah" Jawab Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan pertanyaan terlebih dahulu.

"Rebutlah dia"

"Apa?" Tanyanya aneh.

Dengan kesal ia menjawab pertanyaan yang terkesan ambigu itu "Kau menyukainya namun tidak mau merebutnya, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak terlalu berharap banyak seperti orang lain—"

Ia melanjutkan "Aku hanya ingin menjaganya"

Sang pendengar mengeluarkan senyuman manis setelah mendengarnya "Perasaanmu itu sangat tulus"

"Ya begitulah seperti yang kau simpulkan"

Kyungsoo pulang kerumah dan mendapati Insung menunggunya di teras.

Ia menanpilkan senyuman terbaiknya "Aku pulang, ayah"

"Kyungsoo?" Panggil Insung yang sedang melamun.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya dan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Mau minum teh?"

Semakin kau mencoba untuk melupakannya semakin mudah kau mengingatnya dan itu menyulitkanmu. Jika kau tidak bisa melupakannya bagaimana jika kau menghilang dari depannya saja? Bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya saat itu? Seolah-olah kau menamparnya secara tidak langsung dan itu memuaskanmu.

Insung menatap wajah anaknya yang sedikit lesu namun dengan berat hati dia harus mengatakan hal itu cepat atau lambat.

"Kyungie"

"Ya ayah?" Jawab Kyungsoo yang melihat daun-daun yang terus berguguran dan menghangatkan dirinya dari angin dingin dengan secangkir teh.

"Maafkan ayah..."

"Kau akan dijodohkan dengan Kris Wu, pengusaha asal Hongkong yang dilakukan oleh kakekmu. Ayah sudah menentang hal ini dan kau tentu saja tau bagaimana kerasnya watak kakekmu. Maafkan ayah yang tidak bisa membiarkanmu bebas"

Kyungsoo terdiam seolah takdir menuntutnya untuk melupakan Chanyeol. Ia menutup matanya, merasakan dinginnya angin musim gugur di bulan November lalu membuka matanya "Ayah, aku tidak apa-apa dan terima kasih. Tolong sampaikan ke kakek—"

"Aku akan menerimanya"

Pria tinggi itu dengan senyum kemenangannya menempelkan telepon genggam yang berbunyi itu ke telinganya setelah menerima panggilan itu.

'Kris Wu'

"Ada apa? Hm?" Tanyanya sambil menuangkan bir ke gelas kecilnya.

'Cucuku menyetujuinya, kalian akan melaksanakan pertunangan secepat yang kubisa namun—'

"Kenapa?"

'Dengan permintaan yang kuberikan agar kalian bertunangan dia harus pindah ke Hongkong dan melanjutkan studinya disana'

"Namun pasti ada hal yang lain kan?"

'Dia memberikan syarat bahwa dia ingin pindah saat musim semi nanti, sehari setelah kenaikan kelas disekolahnya'

"Tidak masalah itu masih tiga bulan lagi kan? Lagi pula aku tidak menunggu terlalu lama"

'Baiklah rencana ini akan kusiapkan'

"Hm... Oke" Jawab Kris dan segera menutup panggilan telepon dari kakek Kyungsoo, tersenyum puas dan langsung menghabiskan bir yang dia tuang.

"Jackpot" Gumamnya dan tersenyum memandangi foto Kyungsoo di galeri handphone-nya.

Musim semi menghangatkan Seoul dan melelehkan salju yang menumpuk selama tiga bulan ini. Kyungsoo melihat papan pemberitahuan bersama dengan Chen dan berteriak senang bahwa mereka sekelas.

"Ya! Kita sekelas lagi tahun ini!" Pekik Chen senang dan Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil melihat nama-nama murid yang sekelas dengannya.

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Ia hanya tersenyum membacanya mengetik sesuatu dilayar smartphone-nya.

Ramai sekali suasana kelas barunya membuat Kyungsoo senang dan tidak terasa hari ini pun akan berakhir. Ia memandangi langit senja, dan Chen menghampirinya "Ya! Kau mau pulang?"

"Aku ada urusan, kau duluan saja ya"

"Oke!" Jawab Chen sambil melambaikan tangannya ke Kyungsoo dan pria mungil itu membalasnya.

Kyungsoo berlari ke kelas lamanya, mencari tempat duduk yang menjadi tempat kenangannya, menurunkan kursi diatasnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana.

"Aku masih belum bisa melupakanmu, Park Chanyeol" Sambil mengusap sayang meja itu dan menangis dalam diam.

"Park Chanyeol, aku mencintaimu"

Dia kemudian mengunjungi seisi sekolah yang memberikan kenangan hingga keluar dari gedung sekolahnya itu dan tersenyum simpul

"Selamat tinggal semuanya"

Esoknya meja Kyungsoo kosong Chen, Chanyeol dan teman sekelas Kyungsoo bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang tanpa kabar.

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo! Kau kemana?" Omel Chen dan sibuk mengirimkan pesan ke akun SNS Kyungsoo.

'Tumben sekali si penguin tidak datang' Pikir Chanyeol dan merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

Baekhyun mengecek akun SNS-nya dan mendapatkan pesan

Anonymous:

Tolong jaga dia dan gantikan aku ya ^^

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan smartphone barunya dan menyimpan yang lama didalam kotak di gudang rumahnya tersenyum cerah dan menarik kopernya

"Hongkong, aku datang!"

Main story end…...


	3. Chapter 3

Chansoo – Let's not fall in Love

-Side story-

Chanyeol menekan bel dengan keraguan yang sudah melekat sejak dia ditunjuk Kang seonsaengnim untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas kepada Kyungsoo ―mantan pemilik hatinya, mungkin- ke rumahnya. Tentu saja semua siswa di sekolahnya heran mendengar ketika Do Kyungsoo, siswa teladan tidak masuk ke sekolah, sama dengan yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengirimkan pesan singkat atau memaksakan diri untuk menghadiri kelas. Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang jarang ia lihat di rumahnya.

"Kau?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya" Ucap Chanyeol dan Insung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Insung menatapnya kesal, ada setitik emosi yang mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menatap ayah Kyungsoo dengan keheranan.

Insung sadar dengan pertanyaan ambigu Chanyeol "Nak, sepertinya kau tidak perlu mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini. Aku lupa mengabarkannya dan Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak mau mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun"

"Kyungsoo meninggalkan Korea pada saat malam penerimaan siswa baru. Kuharap kau tidak menanyakan hal lain kepadaku lagi dan aku, sebagai ayahnya sudah mengurus kepindahannya tanpa diketahui oleh temannya maupun gurunya sendiri"

Chanyeol membeku mendengarnya, tidak dapat mencerna informasi yang didapatkan secara mendadak oleh orang lain bukan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo "Ke― Kenapa bisa?"

"Itu adalah keputusannya sekaligus tuntutan dari kakeknya sendiri, aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun oke? Pergilah, mungkin kepala sekolahmu besok baru mengabarkan tentang hal ini" Insung segera menutup pintu rumahnya membiarkan Chanyeol terdiam didepan rumahnya.

"Omong kosong apa ini?"

"Good morning, Kyungsoo" Gumam Kris didepan pintu apartement mewah keluarga Do. Kyungsoo menatap pria itu sekilas dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, menatap pria yang selalu mencoba membuat keributan di apartementnya setiap pagi.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku ingin menemui tunanganku yang manis" Balas Kris dan tersenyum tipis. Tanpa ijin dari tuan rumah, Kris memasuki rumah itu.

"Kenapa kau bertindak semanis ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar, menatap pria tinggi itu dengan seenaknya duduk diatas sofa yang menghadap didepan jendela, menatap ke perkotaan Hong Kong.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun dengan ulahmu, keluarlah" Lanjut Kyungsoo dan Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh.

"Ayolah tunanganku, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita sedingin ini"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pertunangan kita sebenarnya" Jawab Kyungsoo dan pria tinggi itu menghentikan percakapan dengan sedikit rasa 'humor'-nya itu.

"Jadi karena apa? Cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Kris dengan santainya dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hei, apa tebakanku benar? Cinta pertamamu?" Tanyanya lagi, mencoba membuat emosi Kyungsoo meluap.

"Tidak"

"Aku tau kau berbohong Do Kyungsoo"

"Untuk apa kau mencoba mengetahui tentang kehidupan pribadi seseorang yang hanya berstatus tunanganmu ini?" Tanyanya setelah menyerah.

"Bolehkah aku menebaknya lagi?" Tanya Kris, kemudian melanjutkan "Park Chanyeol bukan? Dia cinta pertamamu kan?"

"Kau― Kris Wu" Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan kata, menatap pria ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tau dia adalah saudara tiriku bukan? Hahaha! Sudah kuduga pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadamu yang polos ini"

Emosi Kyungsoo segera meluap-luap "Hentikan omong kosongmu"

"Aku tidak berbohong Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dia adalah adik tiriku sendiri, cerita singkatnya ibuku meninggalkan ayahku karena ayahnya saat aku berumur 8 tahun. Ah ya, kenapa aku mengatakan kehidupan pribadiku ke tunanganku ya"

"Jadi bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang hubungan kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tidak habis pikir kenapa garis takdirnya tidak berhenti mempermainkannya.

"Ibu kami menduga bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya dan dia mengabarkannya kepadaku, oh ayolah aku tidak membenci ibu, aku hanya membenci Chanyeol dan ayahnya" Jawab Kris singkat.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam ke pria itu.

"Apa ya? Jadilah tunanganku dan menikah denganku"

"Kau terlalu basa-basi, intinya saja" Potong Kyungsoo dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Berikan aku aset perusahaanmu saat kita menikah nanti kalau tidak" Kris membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo

"Nyawa cinta pertamamu lah yang akan terancam ditanganku"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, mencoba untuk tenang didepan pria itu dan Kris tersenyum menang. Ia segera keluar dari apartement tunangannya itu dengan langkah yang pasti.

Lutut Kyungsoo melemas, dia segera terjatuh ke lantai menatap kosong ke lantai itu, menganggap itu semua adalah mimpi dan tidak mempercayai apa pun itu "Chan― Chanyeol―"

Bulir-bulir air menetes turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya, membasahi tangannya yang tidak dapat bergerak di lantai "Siapapun―"

"Tolong selamatkan aku"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4!

Dan akhirnya ff ini berakhir jadi chaptered hehehe monggo langsung aja^^

.

.

.

Let's Not Fall in Love

.

.

.

Chanyeol menekan bel dengan keraguan yang sudah melekat sejak dia ditunjuk Kang seonsaengnim untuk mengantarkan beberapa berkas kepada Kyungsoo ―mantan pemilik hatinya, mungkin- ke rumahnya. Tentu saja semua siswa di sekolahnya heran mendengar ketika Do Kyungsoo, siswa teladan tidak masuk ke sekolah, sama dengan yang dipikirkan Chanyeol. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengirimkan pesan singkat atau memaksakan diri untuk menghadiri kelas. Lima belas menit kemudian Chanyeol melihat seseorang yang jarang ia lihat di rumahnya.

"Kau?"

"Aku Park Chanyeol, teman sekelasnya" Ucap Chanyeol dan Insung menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini?" Tanya Insung menatapnya kesal, ada setitik emosi yang mengingatkannya kepada sesuatu.

"Ya?" Chanyeol menatap ayah Kyungsoo dengan keheranan.

Insung sadar dengan pertanyaan ambigu Chanyeol "Nak, sepertinya kau tidak perlu mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini. Aku lupa mengabarkannya dan Kyungsoo sendiri juga tidak mau mengatakan hal ini kepada siapapun"

"Kyungsoo meninggalkan Korea pada saat malam penerimaan siswa baru. Kuharap kau tidak menanyakan hal lain kepadaku lagi dan aku, sebagai ayahnya sudah mengurus kepindahannya tanpa diketahui oleh temannya maupun gurunya sendiri"

Chanyeol membeku mendengarnya, tidak dapat mencerna informasi yang didapatkan secara mendadak oleh orang lain bukan dari seorang Do Kyungsoo "Ke― Kenapa bisa?"

"Itu adalah keputusannya sekaligus tuntutan dari kakeknya sendiri, aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun oke? Pergilah, mungkin kepala sekolahmu besok baru mengabarkan tentang hal ini" Insung segera menutup pintu rumahnya membiarkan Chanyeol terdiam didepan rumahnya.

"Omong kosong apa ini?"

"Good morning, Kyungsoo" Gumam Kris didepan pintu apartement mewah keluarga Do. Kyungsoo menatap pria itu sekilas dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran, menatap pria yang selalu mencoba membuat keributan di apartementnya setiap pagi.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja aku ingin menemui tunanganku yang manis" Balas Kris dan tersenyum tipis. Tanpa ijin dari tuan rumah, Kris memasuki rumah itu.

"Kenapa kau bertindak semanis ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar, menatap pria tinggi itu dengan seenaknya duduk diatas sofa yang menghadap didepan jendela, menatap ke perkotaan Hong Kong.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa pun dengan ulahmu, keluarlah" Lanjut Kyungsoo dan Kris menatapnya dengan tatapan remeh.

"Ayolah tunanganku, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita sedingin ini"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pertunangan kita sebenarnya" Jawab Kyungsoo dan pria tinggi itu menghentikan percakapan dengan sedikit rasa 'humor'-nya itu.

"Jadi karena apa? Cinta pertamamu?" Tanya Kris dengan santainya dan Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Hei, apa tebakanku benar? Cinta pertamamu?" Tanyanya lagi, mencoba membuat emosi Kyungsoo meluap.

"Tidak"

"Aku tau kau berbohong Do Kyungsoo"

"Untuk apa kau mencoba mengetahui tentang kehidupan pribadi seseorang yang hanya berstatus tunanganmu ini?" Tanyanya setelah menyerah.

"Bolehkah aku menebaknya lagi?" Tanya Kris, kemudian melanjutkan "Park Chanyeol bukan? Dia cinta pertamamu kan?"

"Kau― Kris Wu" Kyungsoo benar-benar kehabisan kata, menatap pria ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak tau dia adalah saudara tiriku bukan? Hahaha! Sudah kuduga pria itu tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadamu yang polos ini"

Emosi Kyungsoo segera meluap-luap "Hentikan omong kosongmu"

"Aku tidak berbohong Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, dia adalah adik tiriku sendiri, cerita singkatnya ibuku meninggalkan ayahku karena ayahnya saat aku berumur 8 tahun. Ah ya, kenapa aku mengatakan kehidupan pribadiku ke tunanganku ya"

"Jadi bagaimana kau mengetahui tentang hubungan kami?" Tanya Kyungsoo, tidak habis pikir kenapa garis takdirnya tidak berhenti mempermainkannya.

"Ibu kami menduga bahwa kau adalah kekasihnya dan dia mengabarkannya kepadaku, oh ayolah aku tidak membenci ibu, aku hanya membenci Chanyeol dan ayahnya" Jawab Kris singkat.

"Jadi apa maumu sekarang Kris?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menatap tajam ke pria itu.

"Apa ya? Jadilah tunanganku dan menikah denganku"

"Kau terlalu basa-basi, intinya saja" Potong Kyungsoo dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Berikan aku aset perusahaanmu saat kita menikah nanti kalau tidak" Kris membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Kyungsoo

"Nyawa cinta pertamamu lah yang akan terancam ditanganku"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengarnya, mencoba untuk tenang didepan pria itu dan Kris tersenyum menang. Ia segera keluar dari apartement tunangannya itu dengan langkah yang pasti.

Lutut Kyungsoo melemas, dia segera terjatuh ke lantai menatap kosong ke lantai itu, menganggap itu semua adalah mimpi dan tidak mempercayai apa pun itu "Chan― Chanyeol―"

Bulir-bulir air menetes turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya, membasahi tangannya yang tidak dapat bergerak di lantai "Siapapun―"

"Tolong selamatkan aku"

.

.

TBC

Hahahahahaha maaf kalo chapt ini belum memuaskan

Jangan lupa Review yaaaaaa

Thankyou!^^


End file.
